


The girl in my dreams

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, iceandfiresource, jonerysevents, jonerysweek, prophecies and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Jon has dreams about a silver-haired girl as long as he can remember, and when he enters the throne room in Dragonstone he realizes he has found her.





	The girl in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for “Jonerys Appreciation Week 2” on Tumblr.  
> Dia 4 – 19/09 - Prompt: prophecies and dreams
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

I woke up with the sunlight bathing my face. And from its position in the sky, I realized that I had slept until mid-morning. I couldn’t remember when it was the last time I had slept so much.

Maybe it was the rocking of the sea and the sound of the boat cutting through the waters that made me relax. The sea had been quite agitated since our departure from White Harbor, but not enough to prevent or delay our progress towards Dragonstone. And as we traveled south, we could see that winter had indeed come, and the cold wind was now our constant companion.

The bed was warm and comfortable and the memory of the dream I had just had still lingered in my mind. For the first time since I had returned from the dead, I had dreamed of her. With the silver-haired girl.

I couldn’t remember a time in my life when she wasn’t with me. In my dreams, I mean. I grew up with the sight of a girl with silver hair haunting my dreams.

In the beginning, when I was just a child, I had searched for her everywhere. In the forest around Winterfell. In the winter village. In the godswood. In the fortress and in the crypts. I had even asked the Old Nan if she knew any story that had a silver-haired girl. The Old Nan had smiled gently, placed me on her lap, and told me a story about knights.

Curiously, I could never get close to the girl or see her face. Every time I approached, she either fled or was carried by the wind like smoke. For a while I believed she to be a figment of my imagination, but something inside me said that she was real and that if I were patient I would find she one day.

Over the years, I realized that not only was she growing, but her form seemed to grow steadier, more definite. Before, I saw her as if her body was made of smoke and as time passed, she seemed more solid and older, just like me. And just like me, sometimes she felt sad and alone.

The dreams seemed to be tied to my emotions and I always dreamed of her when Lady Catelyn mistreated me. These days, I always tried to hide my pain and my sadness from my siblings, but I could never hide anything from her. Not from her. It was as if the girl knew exactly how I felt, how painful it felt to be a stranger, an unwanted, an intruder. She never said anything or approached me. She stared at me from a distance, motionless, but her mere presence gave me hope that the next day would be better.

I never had the courage to tell anyone else about her. And it was only when my sister Arya grew up that I finally had the guts to talk about the girl. Arya's eyes had widened and she smiled, fascinated by the idea that I had an imaginary friend too. But the girl wasn’t an imaginary friend. Although I still didn’t know who she was or why I saw her in my dreams, I was sure she couldn’t just be my imagination. And, I hoped that one day our paths would cross.

The day I discovered I was being sent to the Wall with Uncle Benjen, it was the first time the girl approached me. In the dream, I was in the godswood, kneeling with eyes closed in front of the weirwood tree and begging the old gods to save Bran's life and that I might find a place in the Night's Watch. Then I had sensed her presence, heard her footsteps on the dry leaves on the floor and her hot hand lightly touching my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, she was there, beside me, her almost translucent form beginning to disappear.

In my early months on the Wall, I had dreamed of her almost every night. But some of these nights were etched in my mind. These nights I had heard her crying, screaming for help, pleading for someone to save her, for someone to end her suffering. I could feel her agony, her pain, her fear. And as much as I tried to reach her, I could never cross the infinite sea of grass that separated us. Her suffering seemed endless, and I seemed to be helpless. But one day the sea of grass was consumed by fire. When all the vegetation turned to ashes, I could see her and her body was covered with flames. But the flames didn’t hurt her. The flames seemed to take away all the pain, sadness and fear that consumed her. She was finally free.

During my journey with the Night's Watch, she was there. And the flames too. Now she was accompanied by three flames that kept her safe. And as we two grew older, the three flames grew larger and more intense. When my Night's Watch brothers murdered me, I could see her for a few seconds in my dying mind and I felt her sadness as the cold enveloped me.

And it was only now, months after I returned to the living world, that I dreamed about her again. This time I had seen her walk down a narrow strip of sand by herself, late in the afternoon. As always, I couldn’t see her face, but I could feel she was experiencing a moment of happiness and triumph. She had walked to the edge where the waves came and fixed her gaze on the horizon where the sun slowly set. This time she seemed as solid as a person could be in a dream and not about to be carried away by the wind as at other times. I had then walked toward her, and when I was a few steps away from her, she had turned toward me, but the sunlight reflected in the water seemed to bathe her body with flames and didn’t allow me to see her face. "Who are you?" I asked her. And just like at all other times, she didn’t respond. And when I tried to get closer to her I woke up.

Days later, when we finally landed on Dragon Stone, I had my question finally answered. And the answer awaited me sitting on the throne in Dragonstone. When my eyes rested on Daenerys Targaryen I knew, without a doubt, that she was the girl in my dreams. For a few moments, as I listened to her trajectory and her achievements through her titles, I allowed myself to look at her face and decorate each of her features. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and her eyes would be my doom.

How strange it was to finally meet the face of someone who had been with me all my life.

_Had she dreamed of me, too? Did she, as she looked at me, recognize the boy in her dreams as well? Did she..._

I forced myself to focus on the world around me. This wasn’t the time to think about dreams. I had a mission to fulfill. My people needed dragonglass to have a chance to defeat the army of the dead. My people needed powerful allies. I was there to persuade Queen Daenerys Targaryen to join the North in the war against the Night King and that was what I would do.

Ser Davos and I had already discussed strategies and ways to persuade the Queen Targaryen to help us in the war, as well as allowing us to extract dragon-glass from her island. Of course things wouldn’t be easy. The Queen had her own plans. She had come to take back what had belonged to her family and was not going to simply leave everything aside and go North with us.

I tried to focus on mining and sending to the North all the dragonglass that was necessary for the war. But I never had as much difficulty in keeping my focus as when I took her to see the cave with the drawings of the children of the forest. It was the second time we were both alone, without counselors, without guards, without anyone. And how difficult it was to look into her eyes, to hear her voice, to smell her, to be overcome by the feeling that I knew her and couldn’t speak. Every moment beside her made me see a little of the girl in my dreams. How to tell a Queen, a woman so extraordinary, that I dreamed of her since when can I remember? So I didn’t say anything.

Both of us had walked different paths, but even so, they crossed. Fate wanted us both to meet. The flames that protected her in my dreams symbolized her three dragons. Her enormous beasts were formidable and fearsome animals. The people who followed her from Essos admired her. She had freed them, saved them from terrible lives. She had given them hope. She had given them a choice. She had given them a new life. Each and every one of them had chosen to live and die for her. And when she chose to risk everything she had to save my life, I realized that I would do exactly the same for her.

Even risking losing everything and putting everyone's lives in danger, I couldn’t lie when Cercei Lannister asked me to stay out of the war between them. I would fight alongside Daenerys Targaryen until my last breath. I would fight for Daenerys Targaryen because she was the best thing that could happen to the Seven Kingdoms. She was fierce and kind and generous. She would be able to bring peace and prosperity to all. Daenerys would protect everyone, even if she had to sacrifice her own life.

I loved the woman the girl had become. And when my lips touched hers and our bodies came together all the fear I've felt all my life has disappeared. My wait was finally over.

"Jon, I've dreamed of you my entire life." she said as she fell asleep.

"And I with you, Dany." She smiled and snuggled into my arms.

As I watched her sleep, held in my arms, I felt that I had finally found my place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Please, let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
